etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Thief/@comment-2601:680:C501:2780:DCF5:93E5:4587:A330-20170811052455
I'd say never underestimate a good thief. I just customed a fey theif at level 50 (of course) and really liked the results. Running if a silly but fun skill to spam points into, as it makes the hero uncatchable. Never underestimate the illusion spell sphere. Either your ranged units will become retarded through awe, or if not then scare is also reliable. Both are fairly inexpensive at the same time. Mutate is wonderful, turning the command radius into an instant death zone. Also, the theif can summon terror dragons to guard him while he converts, which will keep any units and armies away from him, suddenly unable to attack, or even respond to commands. A fey thief can abuse this spell sphere, leading the already powerful fey army to a swift success. The cherry on the cake is that you can convert more than just mines. Send the hero in with (though slightly behind) the army and convert buildings at the same time as instantly kill or extremly limit the enemy guard forces. Early game the hero runs around converting anything (not just mines) that are not protected by towers. make sure to invest in charisma for that massive command radius that will outrange the towers anyways. mid game, this harrassment means that the enemy will chase the theif away, which they will then suffer for by losing their entire army to mutation. If they are stupid enough to follow the theif back to his base, the towers instantly cristalize them,which extremly helps the fey. mid/late game, the hero can protect the base via scare/awe/dragon fear/mutate. almost any army you send will instantly dissapear, if the thief wants rescourses, he will use scare and awe to let the towers finish you, if your army is too big, he will mutate them. You can try to catch the theif when he leaves to go theiv stuff, but you never will. Running turns this illusionist into an uncatchable converting machine. if you do manage to damage him, he'll run back to his base and get healed by unicorns, meaning he can almost instantly get back on his feet. at the end-game, his subtle boosts in econemy have helped the fey army gain the lore skills. Now that the army is unstoppable, they steamroll you flat. really the only way to stop this menace is to attack him early on, hopefully destroying his base, so that even if he escapes, he can no longer win. If he tries to stop and build, you can kill him. if he gets to tier 4 though, access to level 6 pixies can mean the game. and as a fey hero, he produces crystal on his own, meaning he doesn't want your mines, he just wants to slow you down and be annoying untill his army can crush you. fast conversions plus instant army killer plus invisible plus fast moving plus you can't even attack him because either terror or you boost his econemy. The biggest problem is that running seems to reach a max speed, :( imagine if this guy was so fast he could basically teleport, that would be boss!